What's In A Name
by jazzhands14
Summary: Red is in love with Peach, from a distance. Can Zelda bring them together, revealing Red's inner romantic? Oneshot. Peach/Red with Link/Zelda.


A/N-This is my first ever story under this alias, as well as my first ever Romance story. I generally write horror and thought a change of pace might be nice. I would vastly appreciate criticism of any sort and any thoughts on this. Another first, for this story, is that it is the first One Shot, I have ever written. I generally don't like them, but, I found that I enjoyed writing this, and wasn't in the mood for something long.

Disclaimer-I do not own Super Smash Brothers or any affiliated company. Nor do I own any of the Shakespearian quotes used throughout this.

* * *

Peach swayed back and forth, effortlessly gliding along the shimmering hardwood. Red watched from the doorway, oblivious to her.

"She's beautiful." He sighed and Pikachu, perched on his shoulder, nodded his agreement. "But she doesn't notice me…I don't know Pikachu. I was never very good with women, they always scorn me. They don't understand me, I try and make them, but it just ends up making it worse. I thought girls were supposed to go for the sweet guys."

"Well, we do. We love the sweet guys. But sometimes we don't admit it." A voice caught him by surprise, hastily his cheeks flushed and he glanced to Peach, however, she had still not noticed him. A thin, gloved hand touched his shoulder opposite Pikachu.

"Oh, hello Zelda." He blushed fiercely and she stifled a giggle.

"Hello Red. I couldn't help overhearing your…rather one sided conversation." She grinned devilishly and Red looked to the floor. Pikachu looked indignant.

"Yah…sorry, I'll try to be quieter next time." He turned to leave but Zelda grabbed his arm.

"You know Red, you don't talk much, why is that? I mean, occasionally, when I pass your room at night, and I hear you talking to the Pokemon, the conversations are deep and compassionate and intelligent, all of the things a girl wants in a man. Why aren't you like that in person?" She tilted her head and he gulped.

"You listen at my door?" He asked shyly, she spiked an eyebrow.

"I don't eavesdrop, I just have fantastic hearing, I pick things up when I pass. And sometimes, I leave enlightened, now don't change the subject. Why are you so reserved?" She placed one hand precariously on her hip, tilting to the side.

Red gently shook his arm from hers and shrugged, mumbling.

"Oh come now Red, you can trust me, I know something is troubling you, and you probably want feedback, and while you may understand a Pokemon's needs and desires, they can't actually talk to you. That is to say, you can't carry a conversation one sided." Pikachu crossed his arms and sprang from Red's shoulder, springing up the stairs.

"Pikachu!" Red turned but Zelda glided forwards, hooking her arm into his.

"Come Red, we're going to my room. You can explain things to me there. And then we'll see what I can help you with. I am the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom you know." She giggled and Red frowned, embarrassed.

"But Squirtle and Charizard-" He started but Zelda raised a hand, placing it in front of his face.

"I'll see to it that they're needs are met, now stop making excuses you shy boy and come with me." Zelda began to drag him down the hallway. He walked awkwardly beside her.

"Won't Link be upset if he sees me linking arms with you?" Red questioned, looking from side to side, as if expecting Link to attack him at any moment.

"Oh, no, Link is gentle enough, believe it or not. He's not the type to get jealous, though that may be because of his unnaturally large ego." She chuckled wittily and Red uttered a small laugh. Zelda scoffed. "Loosen up Red, I won't bite. We're going to talk and you're going to open up to me, weather you like it or not." She smiled and nodded, as if signaling an end of discussion.

"But-"

"Stop that! You want my help don't you?" She asked and he said nothing. "Then let me help you."

"Okay, so let's role play for a second here shall we?" Zelda sat down and folded her hands in her lap. "I'll be Peach and you be you. Flirt with me."

"Err…you look very pretty tonight Peach." Red shrugged and Zelda sighed, slouching.

"No, no, no! I know you know how to be romantic Red, now, come on, tell me your best line, don't try to be Link or Captain Falcon, be Red. See how I like it. You say you're a nice, sweet guy. Prove it."

"Umm…okay…" Red cleared his throat and grabbed Zelda's hands, looking into her eyes. "Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night. Will you do me the honor, of one night together Princess Peach. For if you would, I would promise to always love you, as I have for so long." Red closed his eyes once and then opened. Zelda was beaming with pride.

"Oh Red…" She said.

"What? Was it okay?" He withdrew, immediately nervous.

"It was perfect!" A woman squealed sharply, Red turned and there stood Peach with tears in her eyes.

"I invited her, so that she could hear what you really thought of her." Zelda explained beaming.

"Oh Red! I'll gladly give you one night, and a thousand more if you wish it."

"Really?" Red beamed, toothily grinning.

"Of course!" Peach cooed and Red sprang to her, embracing her tightly, he pulled away and looked her straight in the eyes. "On one condition."

"Anything." He beamed, his eyes shining.

"You quote Shakespeare just once more." Her eyes watered at the corner and Red grabbed her gloved hands and stared to her intently.

"How silver-sweet sound lovers' tongues by night, like softest music to attending ears!" And then Red bent down and kissed her, deeply and passionately. Zelda beamed as they exited. Link walked in.

"Honestly, I don't know how you do it?" He smiled and sat down beside her.

"Holdest thy tongue, sir Link, and embrace me with thy love." She grinned and he chuckled before leaning in and kissing her kindly. It was a good day. Zelda thought.

* * *

Okay, that was short, I know, but I think it well written and not bad for a first time romance writter.


End file.
